The Right Decision
by DocMcRegals
Summary: Addisam. AU 5x10 and onward. Once Addison's dream to become a mother finally happens, Sam shows resistance. But when tragedy strikes, Sam is forced to face his issues with why he doesn't want a baby with Addison.
1. Chapter 1

"The Right Decision"

Chapter 1

Samuel Bennett always liked to think he was a man who made good decisions. He was always smart, safe in his decisions. However, there was one decision he always wondered about: Addison Montgomery. She was the one choice he was unsure of. He was an awkward first year med student. She was the daughter of wealthy WASPy parents. She was gorgeous with her beautiful Red hair and enticing blue-green eyes and that seductive smile. She was the one he had wanted from day one, but he knew he couldn't have her._ "She'd never go out with a guy like me" _he often told himself when the thought arose to ask her out. He finally gave into that urge one day. It was a rainy afternoon in March. They were all gathered together at she and Naomi's apartment watching movies. After everyone had enjoyed their fair share of pizza and beer, they left, leaving Addison to do clean up duty (Naomi made a quick run to the store). He decided to stay behind, seeing that this might be the only time he'd have her alone to himself. "Ad-Addison?" he asked her timidly as she grumbled about the slobs known as Derek Shepherd and Mark Sloan who were solely responsible for the numerous beer and Pizza boxes thrown all over the apartment. "Addison," he said her name again.

This time she looked up from cleaning. "Yeah Sam what is it?" she said flashing him that smiled that he hoped he would get to wake up to for the rest of his life. "Um, I-I was, I wondering if you…you wanted to go out with me" he said. She stood in front of him and sighed. "Sam, that's sweet but I can't because…" she said, but he stopped her. "Sorry I even asked" he said heading for the door "I don't know why I thought I had a chance with someone like you" he mumbled. Addison rushed over to the door, blocking his exit. "Sam, it's not that I don't want to go out with you, I can't because Naomi, she likes you, actually she has this huge crazy secret crush on you, its kind of cute actually" she said smiling. "Ohhh. So if Naomi didn't like me would, would you go out with me ?" he asked. Just as she was about to answer, Naomi walked back into the apartment. "Hey Addie I was…Oh hi Sam" she said shyly. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Sam here was just telling me that he wanted to take you out this weekend, weren't you Sam" Addison said slightly nodding her head in Naomi's direction. "Oh um, yeah…you want to Naomi?" he asked. "Um sure! What time?" she answered giddily. "How about I pick you up at around 7?" he said. "Uh, that'd be great Sam" Naomi answered smiling. "Ok great. I'll pick you up at 7 then, listen I've got to run, so I'll see you Saturday?" he said looking back over his shoulder at Addison, more so. "See you at 7, okay bye Sam" she replied as he walked out the door. "Okay Bye Naomi…Bye Addison" he said closing the door. "Bye Sam" Addison whispered. "Oh my God this is great! What did you say to him?" Naomi asked bouncing around the apartment. "I told him that he'd be a fool not to go out with my best friend" Addison said as Naomi gave her a huge hug. "Thank You, Thank You, Thank You Addie, you're the best" Naomi said hugging her neck. "Yeah, Sure anytime" Addison said lowly, her eyes locked on the spot where Sam once stood. She had wanted to say yes to his invitation, but Naomi was _her_ best friend, and _that_ relationship came first to Addison.

Addison would eventually go on to finish med school and her internship and residency, do 2 fellowships and marry Derek Shepherd. While Sam would go on to marry Naomi and have a daughter, Maya and move to California. All the throughout his 17 year marriage to Naomi, in the back of his head he kept, thinking "what if she had said yes?" During her 11 year marriage to Derek, Addison's mind would often sneak to think about Sam, but she would suppress it telling herself that she had made the right decision. "_If only Naomi had waited just a few more seconds before bursting into the apartment,"_ she would often say. Had Naomi been a few seconds late, she would have told Sam "Yes". Although they both went on to marry different people, the two would still remain tight over the years…


	2. Chapter 2

…..

Chapter 2

The next opportunity for them to be together, would be nearly 20 years later. Their marriages had both ended in divorce (Addison, because she cheated on Derek with his best friend Mark, while Sam's initial reason for divorce remained unclear for many years). Addison moved to Seattle to try and reconcile with Derek and then had a brief relationship with Mark, but instead ended up alone. While Sam and Naomi, who had opened a private medical practice called Oceanside Wellness Group, remained civil after their divorce and ran the practice together. A few years back, Naomi made the decision to bring Addison into the practice as the new OB. He still remembered seeing her that first day. She was dancing naked in her bedroom window and she stopped and looked at him "Sam?" he saw her mouth his name. "Addison?" he said as he peered into the window to get a better glance…

Here they were some 3 years later together as a couple. It took a year of Addison hiding her feelings about how she felt because of Naomi, but she finally gave in and allowed herself to be with him. At first they were happy, and then things got complicated. Addison wanted to have a baby, but Sam, he just wasn't ready. He had raised his daughter the best that he could and she still ended up pregnant. Now he and Naomi were helping her raise her child. He was happy with the way that things were, but Addison…well, when she sets her mind on something she wants, it is a very hard thing to try and deter her from what she wants; and she usually gets what she wants, because well, you can't say no to Addison Forbes Montgomery. Her wanting a baby was the biggest problem in their relationship, even causing them to break up for a few weeks. But Sam couldn't be without her and neither could she so the break up didn't last long. When they were reunited, Addison was still on her quest to have a child, but Sam didn't try and stop her, all he wanted was her.

The two eventually reconciled and moved in together. Addison was determined to have a child, even going as far as using IVF. She was unsuccessful with the first round of IVF, but the second time she tried, she got her wish. She came home that evening after doing 4 surgeries at St. Ambrose and seeing patients at the practice with a huge smile on her face. Sam had noticed the smile days ago, but he wanted to hear her say it before he assumed it. "Just say it: you're pregnant aren't you?" He asked as she crawled into bed and kissed him gently. "Yeah I am six weeks" she said softly. Sam sighed and kissed Addison on her forehead. "Goodnight Addison" he said and turned over cutting off the lamp on his side of the bed.

"Sam, Sam, I just told you I'm pregnant and all you can say is 'Goodnight Addison'?" He sat up in bed and looked at her, "What more do you want me to say Addison?" he said. "A little more than 'Goodnight Addison' would be nice…we're over aren't we? I get pregnant and we break up?" she said turning away from him. Sam sighed heavily and placed his arms on Addison's shoulders, "I didn't say we were breaking up Addison" he told her. "How is this gonna work Sam? How are we going to be together and I'm pregnant and you...you don't want a baby" she asked. "Addison I never said I didn't want kids" Sam said. "You said and I quote 'I already have a child and a grandchild Addison' " she said mocking him. He laughed lightly, "That is not how I sound and I do want kids with you….just" he said pausing "Just not now, I know I've heard the speech already remember? But I'm pregnant now so what are we, well what am I supposed to do?" she asked turning to face him. Sam kissed Addison on the lips tenderly, "Addison I love you and…I'm going to support you" he told her…


	3. Chapter 3

…

Chapter 3

"Addison, there's someone I want you to meet" Jake told her one afternoon. "Dr. Addison Montgomery, this is Patrick Stone…your sperm donor" Jake said. Addison looked him up and down. Here he was in person: the classical musician. She smiled at him; impressed with his good looks she silently thanked herself for picking such a good looking guy. "It's nice to meet you Patrick" she told him shaking his hand. "It's an honor Dr. Montgomery, Jake's told me so much about you and I've heard a lot about you through your work" he said. "Thank you, and please call me Addison" she said. "Well its nice to meet you Addison" Patrick replied…Addison and Patrick would spend the next several months getting to know each other. She learned that Patrick grew up in Boston. His parents were both college professors; his father taught at Princeton, and his mother taught music at Julliard. He started learning classical music at the age of 3 and began playing Piano at age 4. His IQ was very high which gave her high hopes about their child. Yes everything seemed to be falling into place, everything that is accept her relationship with Sam. Things started out good, but as her pregnancy progressed their relationship digressed… "It won't fit Dammit nothing fits anymore!" she yelled from their bathroom one morning as they got dressed for work. "What won't fit Addison?" "My clothes! They don't fit anymore, my boobs are huge and so is my ass…Nothing fits!" she whined. Sam laughed and kissed her gently, "that means you're gonna have to go out and buy-" he started "don't don't you dare say it Samuel Bennett do not say…" she warned him "Maternity Clothes" Sam said. "Ugh! I hate you! I hate you so much right now!" she said as she stormed back into the bathroom and slammed the door. Sam who was still laughing could see she was obviously upset. Addison was a woman who took pride in her body and knowing that the child growing inside of her was causing her to lose her figure was upsetting to her. "Addison, baby open the door" he said still laughing. "Go away Sam!" she said crying. "Baby please open the door, I'm sorry for laughing, Addie come on open up" he said. "No, I'm not sexy anymore…I'm all fat and pregnant looking" she said. Sam shook his head "Addison come on you're being ridiculous now, besides this will be the perfect time for you to do some shopping and you _never_ turn down shopping" he said. She opened the door and simply rolled her eyes at him. "I love you too" he said still laughing. "I really don't like you right now" she said throwing a pillow at him, smiling slightly…


	4. Chapter 4

….

Chapter 4

She spotted Sam in the hallway and walked up to him giving him a tender kiss. "Mmmm, what was that for" he whispered in her ear, his hands pulling her close to him. "How long do you have before your first patient?" she whispered back. "About an hour why?" he said slightly pulling away. "Meet me in my office in 5 minutes" she said kissing him gently. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he said looking at her curiously. "If you mean am I offering you sex in my office? Then yes" she replied giving him one last kiss before walking away… "He didn't show up!" she said later that day as she stood angrily in her office with her arms folded tapping her foot. "He didn't show up for sex in your office? That's not like him, maybe he wasn't in the mood" Amelia replied. Addison shot her a glare, "Its Sam Amelia! He's _always_ in the mood! We have sex, lots and lots of hot dirty sex-almost everyday, so for him to stand me up for sex in my office…I feel insulted!" she said…. "So is it wrong that I stood Addison up for hot sex in her office this morning?" Sam asked Cooper and Pete who sat in the Kitchen eating lunch that day. "Yeah" the both replied. "I mean its Addison, so you know she's probably pissed because we both know she doesn't take rejection too well" Pete said. "She offered you sex in her office and you didn't take it? You feel alright man?" Cooper asked laughing as he, leaned in to feel Sam's forehead. "I'm fine Coop it's just…Addison usually doesn't offer sex in her office" Sam said. "It's those pregnancy hormones man, her being pregnant is basically your gateway to all the sex you want" Pete said. "We have sex all the time now" Sam said. "Yeah but there's a difference between the sex you have now, and pregnant sex" Cooper said "Yeah I heard pregnancy sex is way better, like they don't know how to stop" Pete said. "Our sex now is good…we have sex all the time, sometimes 2 to 3 times a night" Sam replied. "Yeah but once the baby comes, that's all gonna go away, and the further along she gets, she's not gonna want to have sex as much, so you'd better take advantage now" Pete said. "Do you think you turned Addison down for sex because she's pregnant and you don't want more kids" Cooper said softly… She came into Jake's office the next morning with a strange look on her face. "Something wrong Addison?" he asked as she stood behind his closed door with her arms folded. "I want…I _need_ to have sex and Sam _won't _have sex with me…and its driving me CRAZY!" she yelled. Jake came over to Addison, his hands resting on her shoulders "relax" he said. "Seriously Jake? Sam and I, we're very sexy people; we have lots and lots and…god lots of sex and he's hasn't touched me in _weeks_! I'm almost 4 months pregnant, my clothes don't fit, my boobs and my ass are humongous, my hormones are all over the place, I'm having hot flashes, I'm nauseous or throwing up all the time, I have _really_ weird food cravings, I'm having mood swings where one minute I'm crying and the next I want to rip someone's head off, I'm horny and I _REALLY_ want to have sex so DON'T start with me" she said panting. Jake laughed, "I'll talk to Sam" "Will you have sex with me?" she asked. "Okay that's just the hormones talking" he said. "Well at least kiss me" she begged. "Listen I'm gonna talk to Sam, you just go to your office and…try not to have sex with anybody" he said laughing as he sent her back to her office…"You need to have sex with Addison" Jake said sticking his head into Sam's office later on that day. "What?" "You need to have sex with her, or at least talk to her" Jake said. "Ugh Jake, I know you're her OB and all…" "She asked me to have sex with her, that's how bad she wants it" Jake said. "You're kidding right? I mean Addison didn't literally ask you for sex right?" Sam said looking at Jake. "Yes she did so that means you seriously need to talk to her" Jake said as he walked away…Sam came into her office later that day after talking to Jake, "hey" he said softly. She was sitting, head in her hands at her desk. "Hey" she said sadly. He walked over to her desk and placed his hands on her shoulders. She immediately stood and smoothed out her dress. "Don't, Don't, Don't touch me Sam because if you touch me…" she said holding up her hands and walking over to the couch and sitting down. Sam sat down on the couch next to her. "Addison" he said touching her leg gently. "I told you Sam, if you're not gonna have sex with me then don't touch me" she said folding her arms over her chest. Sam looked at her and kissed her gently. Before she could stop herself she was on top of him kissing him. "Addison, what are you doing?" he asked. She stood up and locked the door and closed the blinds. "Addison you can't be serious" he said as she started kissing him again, only this time, he couldn't resist, "I told you not to touch me" she said as she kissed up and down his neck, nibbling at his sensitive spots, "Mmmm, Addison, I have patients" he said finally as he pulled away from their intense kiss. "Sam, I'm horny and I'm in your lap half naked offering you sex in my office, are you really gonna turn down…" she said whispering something very dirty in his ear. He looked at her and the growing bulge in his pants "No but I…" "Sam?" "Yeah Addison" "Shut up and have sex with me" she said breathlessly as she pulled off his tie. "Okay" he agreed as his hands went further up her dress…It was quick, amazing but quick. Once she had him stripped down to his boxers (his pants were pulled all the way down and his shirt and tie thrown across the room) and her dress unbuttoned, exposing her black lace bra and black thong panties, she straddled him, as he planted hot kisses down her neck as she moaned lightly. Placing her hand between them, she removed his member and slid her panties to the side and pushed him inside of her, letting out somewhat sigh of relief mixed with pleasure as she somewhat pinned him to the couch. As she rode him at a slow yet quick pace, as he pressed one hand onto her hips, while firmly squeezing her ass with the other. She tried with everything she could not to moan, with only a few squeals escaping her throat. Once he felt her near a climax, he flipped them over on the couch so that he was on top and began furiously pumping himself in and out of her. "Oh God Sam…yes….mmmm" she whispered into his ear. "Sshh Addison no moans, keep quiet" he said breathlessly as continued to thrust into her. "Oh…mmmm…God… it feels so…" Sam silenced her by putting a hand to her mouth. He pulled out quickly just before her climax causing her to glare at him as he removed her panties and kissed his way down her body as he hungrily sucked at her clit, causing her to moan a little too loudly as he handed her a pillow to muffle her sounds…"Wow! That was…that was amazing, mmmm spectacular even" she said smiling as she stood buttoning her dress. "Yeah, I especially liked the part where I had to nearly smother you with the pillow to keep you from screaming out" Sam smirked. "Hey no fair! I couldn't help it" she said giggling. "Mmhmm" Sam replied as he stood up fixing his pants. "So no more sex in the office, not that I didn't enjoy that cause it was fantastic, but next time could you give me a little more warning?" he said as she helped him fix his tie. "Mmmm, I wouldn't have to if you would have sex with me more often" she said as she kissed him gently…"Addison" Sam said as he peeked into her office. "Hey you" she smiled. He came into her office and closed the door "Ohhh back for more I see" she said giving him a dirty grin. "Ah, no not exactly, I got ready to do an exam and I found _these_ in my jacket pocket" he said pulling out Addison's panties. She gasped "How did those get in your pocket?" she asked as she quickly got up and snatched her panties from him. "So wait, you haven't noticed that your panties were missing?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously. "Shut up" she said rolling her eyes as she put her panties back on. Sam couldn't help but laugh… Addison was grinning later that afternoon as Amelia walked past her office. "You're, you're glowing" Amelia said stopping in front her door. "I'm pregnant, pregnant people glow" Addison replied. " I know a pregnancy glow, remember I have 3 sisters so I know the pregnancy glow, that's a sex glow, which means that you and Sam had sex?" Amelia asked. Addison remained quiet, still grinning widely. "Oh my God when?" Amelia asked. Addison still remained silent, still grinning looking around her office. "Oh wow, I like you pregnant, hot dirty sex in your office…impressive" Amelia said. "Shut up" Addison said laughing….


	5. Chapter 5

….

Chapter 5

Things after that however, became increasingly difficult. The further along Addison got into her pregnancy, the more distant Sam became. She couldn't figure it out at all. "Sam, Sam, what's wrong? You haven't talked to me, you barely touch me, you can hardly look at me like right now, you aren't even looking at me, what the hell is going on?" she asked. "Ugh not now Addison" Sam said shooing her away as he was watching basketball on TV "Ass" she said smacking him across the back of the head "You make me sick sometimes you know!" she yelled as she went back upstairs. "Yeah I've been told" he replied his eyes never leaving the television. The tension remained between the two for the next several months; Addison's relationship with Patrick however, was one she had come to grow fond of. They talked nearly every day, he sent her flowers once a month to represent each month of her pregnancy; he even came to her doctor's appointments. Patrick had met Sam and noticed that he wasn't very supportive of Addison and her decision and asked her about it one day as they sat in the park having lunch. "So, we've known each other for nearly 6 months now and you're carrying my child, so I'd like to think that makes us friends" he said. She smiled at him "Yeah, you could say we're friends" she replied. "So, as a friend, is it okay for me to say that I think Sam is a total ass in the way he's been treating you lately…as a friend" he said. Addison was quiet for a moment. "I love him, even though he's been an ass lately" she said after a while. "Love doesn't make a man treat the woman he claims to love like a piece of crap" Patrick said gently. "He didn't want this you know, another baby; he has a daughter and a granddaughter…" she said. "So you used a sperm donor because he didn't want a baby?" he asked. "No, I was pregnant once before back when I lived in New York…I always wanted kids but I wanted to wait until I had finished my residency, then…I cheated on my husband…with his best friend" she said quietly. "Wow…so what happened, with the baby" Patrick asked. "I had an abortion, and now…" she said looking down at her very pregnant belly. "Hey, none of that matters now, you're having a baby" he said gently placing a hand on top of Addison's. She smiled warmly at him, "If I could take this part of you and put it inside of Sam right now I would" she said softly. Patrick planted a tender kiss on her lips. "You shouldn't have to take any part of me and try and put it into Sam, why do that when you could have the real thing?" he said kissing her again. "Mmm, Patrick I can't, I can't do this to Sam" she said pulling away. "Addison, he doesn't want this, and from the looks of it, he probably never will, but I do…I mean this isn't the most conventional way I had planned on having kids, but I'm willing to make this work…I know I'm just the sperm donor and when I signed that waiver of confidentiality, I stripped away all my rights as a parent, but when Jake told me that my sperm had gotten this amazingly beautiful woman pregnant and that I had to meet her, Addison something in me changed the moment that I met you…you make me want to be a father, to this, to…my child" he said placing his hand atop of Addison's ever growing belly.

"I can't…as tempting as your offer sounds, I can't…I won't be a cheater again, even if it is with the father of my child. I love Sam and I couldn't do that to him, no matter how much of an Ass he's being right now" she said looking at Patrick with eyes of regret."He's never gonna want this, you know, no matter how much you two are in love…this baby is gonna be the end of you two" Patrick said walking away…


	6. Chapter 6

…

Chapter 6

"It's the day of my baby shower, and I'm miserable" she mumbled as everyone else around her mingled and enjoyed her party; she sat in a lounge chair staring out at the ocean. "Hey, for a big fat pregnant lady who's supposed to be excited about having a kid, you look like you just lost your best friend" Mark said as he sat down beside Addison on one of the lounge chairs on her deck. "I did Mark, when I chose to get pregnant, I lost my best friend Mark…I lost Sam" she said gloomily. "I'm sorry Red" Mark said honestly. "What if…What if you had kept our baby Addison?" He asked. "Mark," "No I mean it, what if you had kept our kid?" "She'd be 7 this year…a girl I know it would've been a girl…I would've named her Ella; she'd have my eyes, that same gap I had in between my teeth as a kid, but the rest would be all you" she said smiling at the thought. "You think so?" "Oh yeah…she'd be really smart, stubborn, really girly" "being the stubborn ass, that'd be all you Red" Mark said chucking. "I'm not that stubborn" Addison replied laughing. "Would you've done it this way, moved to Seattle, then here to LA?" he asked after an awkward silence. "honestly, I don't know, maybe…let's stop dwelling in the past, Mark, you have Sofia now and me…I'm getting my second chance at doing this right" she said. "I think about it, all the time, you know what if you'd decided to keep the baby" he said gently. "Me too Mark, Me too" Addison painfully admitted with tears in her eyes… After everyone left, Sam wandered in. "They're all gone, its safe for you to come in now" she said dryly as she sat in the dark living room of the house they shared together. "Addison, how long have you been sitting here…alone in the dark, and are you crying?" he asked. She sighed, Patrick was right, he was never going to come around. She knew that once the baby came that it would be all down hill from there. He deserved to be happy and so did she. "Sam, I think its best that I move back into my own place" she said quietly. "Addison why?" he asked. "You don't want this Sam, not as much as I do, and I think its for the best that once the baby comes, I'm in my own place" she said firmly. "So, we're done? You're just gonna break up with me?" he asked. "I want you to be happy Sam, and me being pregnant isn't making you happy" she said wearily. He sighed, "Addison I am happy" he replied. "You're not happy Sam, and I can't do this to you or to myself anymore" she said placing his house key back into his hand. "Addison, you can't be serious" "I am, I moved most of my things back, I'll come back tomorrow and get the rest" she said, choking back sobs as she walked out of his house…


	7. Chapter 7

…

Chapter 7

It rained that night, something that didn't happen in Los Angeles much. She sat straight up in bed from the pain she had been feeling all day. She looked over at the clock next to her night stand. 4:23 a.m. She got out of bed and nearly fell from the pain she felt in her stomach. She made her way out of the bedroom and half way down the hall to Amelia's room when the pain was too intense and she dropped to her knees. "Addie? Addie what's wrong?" Amelia asked as she rushed to help her. "I'm…in…labor…aaahhhh" she gasped...Amelia drove as fast as she could to St. Ambrose. "How you doing there Addie?" she asked several times along the way. "I thought those laboring moms were…just weak, the way they screamed and cried during labor, but GOD THIS HURTS, IT HURTS LIKE HELL!" she exclaimed. "Its okay Addie you're doing great just keep breathing we're almost there" Amelia said trying to keep her voice calm as she was filled with fear and excitement…"Alright what've we got?" Charlotte's southern drawl voice asked over Addison's moans and groans as they wheeled her in. "Her contractions are almost 5 minutes apart" Amelia replied quickly as they took Addison to a room. "You're doing great Addison just keep breathing" Jake told her. "Shut up, just shut the hell up! If one more person tells me to breathe…aaahhhh GOD!" she said as another contraction hit. Once they had her hooked up to all of the necessary machines, Pete asked, "Anything I can do to ease the pain?" "Drugs, Drugs would be nice…Son of a Bitch this hurts….aaahhhh JESUS CHRIST this hurts…aaahhhh GOD!" Addison groaned… "Addie, Addie I'm here, how you feeling sweetie?" Naomi, who had just gotten off a red eye from New York asked a few hours later. "Like Hell! I feel like HELL okay? I'm a woman in my 40's about to give birth, this hurts like hell and I'm alone" Addison sobbed. "Oh Addie, you're not alone, I'm here, I'm right here" Naomi said gently. "Yes I am, I'm doing this alone, this parenting…this isn't what I wanted Nae! I did not sign up for this…I don't want to be alone…I can't raise this baby on my own!" Addison sobbed hysterically causing the monitors to beep uncontrollably. "Alright Addison you've gotta calm down…your panic is putting the baby in distress" Jake told her softly "How can I be calm when I'm about to bring a child into the world alone?" She said still crying. "Where the hell is Sam? She needs him to be here for this" Naomi asked Jake. "They broke up a couple months ago, she moved back into her place and she hasn't had much to do with him, she took an early maternity leave and they don't speak" Jake said. "That can't be right because when I talked to Addison a few weeks ago she said they were doing fine" Naomi said. "Did you really think she was about to tell you that her relationship with your ex husband didn't work out?" Jake asked. "Addison and I, our relationship is strained but she should've known she could come to me about this" "So you could do what? Gloat in her face? Say that you hope she had fun screwing your ex husband? So that you could say you hope it was worth wasting your friendship over?" Jake asked defensively. "Okay woah, you have no idea about my friendship with Addison and how dare you accuse me of thinking or being that way…that girl is like my sister and I love her very deeply" Naomi exclaimed. "You mean to tell me that you're not the least bit pissed that she's the one Sam chose to be with?" Jake asked as the monitors continued to go off. "Okay Addison, you're starting to hyperventilate, I need you to put this mask on and take slow deep breaths for me okay?" Jake said trying to console her and help her "I…Can't…Alone…I…Need…Sam" Addison cried in broken sentences. "We've got to find him" Naomi said as she gently rubbed Addison's head. "He doesn't want to be here" Jake said. "Well she needs him as we can both obviously see" Naomi said nodding at the still hysterical Addison. "If you can get him here" "Watch me…I have ways Jake Riley" Naomi said as she walked out of the room to find Sam…

He had just finished surgery and was sitting outside on a nearby bench when he felt someone hit him across the back "Hey! What the hell was that for? Nae? Naomi? What are you doing here?" he asked. "What am I doing here? The better question is why the hell aren't you in there with Addison?" Naomi said. "I don't want to do this Nae…wait she's in labor?" he asked softly. "Yes, and she's scared like hell Sam and the baby's having late d-cells because she's panicking…she _needs_ you there, there's nothing that I can say or Amelia or Jake that's been able to calm her down…Sam, she could lose this baby if we can't get her calm" Naomi said. Sam looked up at her with weary eyes, "I know, I know I should be in there but Naomi…its complicated alright, and if I told you the real reason why I wasn't in there…" he started. "Don't tell me, tell Addison, because Sam if she…if Addison…if that baby…" Naomi said shuddering at the thought of something happening to either Addison or her unborn baby. "Just go, all I need you to do is be there; once the baby's out you can leave" Naomi said placing a hand on his shoulder. "That's just it Nae, if I go in there I'm not going to come out, _she's not going to let me_" he said softly. "Then don't do it for her, do it for me? Please Sam? Do it for me?" Naomi asked gently. He sighed, "For you, I'm going in there because of you"…

"Addison, if we can't get you calm we're gonna have to take the baby, now listen, you're contractions are less than a minute apart, you're gonna have to start pushing" Jake told her. "I… can't…I can't…I'm scared…I can't do this" she sobbed. "You can do this Addison". She looked over at Sam standing at the door. "Sam, You…You, Naomi made you come?" she said softly. He pulled up a stool next to her and took her hand. "That doesn't matter, what matters is that you have this baby. I know you're scared Addison, I get that, but I've never seen you back away from a fight, no matter how scary or difficult the problem is, Addison Forbes Montgomery doesn't back down" he said kissing her forehead gently. "Addison, I need you to push" Jake told her. She looked at Sam who nodded in approval. She bared down and started pushing…"Good, Good Addison, now just one more push and your baby will be here" Jake said. "Hold my hand, please Sam" she asked him."Yeah" he replied softly…As she pushed one last time, the baby's cries filled the room. "It's a girl Addison, you've got a beautiful baby girl" Jake said in a congratulatory tone. "She's here" Addison sighed as she leaned her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes..."She's beautiful Addison" Sam said smiling over at the baby then turning to look at Addison. "Addison, Addison? Addison, wake up! Can you hear me Addison?" Sam said shaking her as he checked for a pulse. "Jake she's not breathing!" Sam said. "We've got an even bigger problem down here, Page Dr. King and tell her we're gonna need an OR Stat!" Jake yelled at a nurse "What's going on?" Naomi asked as she rushed to Jake's side. "She's bleeding out, she's hemorrhaging, dammit and I can't stop it, I said page Charlotte King and book an OR STAT!" Jake yelled. Sam, who was still at Addison's side shook her, "Addison, come on wake up, don't do this now Addie" he said. "Sam, we've gotta take her to the OR" Naomi said as she gently pulled Sam's hand away from Addison's. "I'm gonna stay here with the baby" Sam said as they rolled Addison away to surgery…"Can you get the bleeding under control?" Naomi asked him a few hours into the surgery. "I'm almost done…dammit there's a tear in the placenta…Dammit! This blood's coming too fast… I need suction in here! Dammit I can't stop the bleeding!" Jake said. "Dr. Riley her BP's dropping" a nurse said as they heard the monitors beeping uncontrollably. "Jake she's crashing! Get me the paddles!" Naomi yelled. "Charge to 200…Clear...Okay charge to 250…Clear!" Naomi said. "Dammit! come on Addie don't do this, you've got a baby to live for now and Sam, don't do this Addison, don't you dare die!" Naomi yelled as she looked up in horror at the monitor as she watched her best friend flat line…


	8. Chapter 8

...

Chapter 8

They all sat on pins and needles, waiting. They didn't know what to do. She was always the one that kept everyone together during crisis like this. Normally it was Addison saving someone's life. This time it was Addison's own life that hung in the balance. She's started hemorrhaging immediately after the birth. Jake and Naomi did an emergency surgery to stop the bleeding but there was a extensive tear to the placenta causing the bleeding to intensify. They were able to stop the bleeding, but she had slipped into a coma during the surgery. Amelia did a full neuro exam, and the results showed that there was no bleeding on her brain or any other neurological damage; there was virtually nothing that should have caused her to slip into a coma. They just simply had to wait until she came out of the coma on her own…"It's been two weeks" Patrick said. "She can still come out of this right? She can still wake up?" Cooper asked looking at Amelia. "There's still a possibility she could wake up fully aware of what's going on, or she could wake up with slight to irreversible brain damage, the point is she could still wake up, but I've also seen patients slip into coma's during the most routine surgeries and not wake up at all…we've re did the scans over and over and there's still no sign of a bleed or anything neurologically wrong, we just have to wait it out until she comes out of the coma on her own" Amelia said. "She has to come out of this, she's Addison" Sheldon said. "We may have to prepare ourselves for the possibility that she may not" "Shut up! Just shut up with that kind of talk Violet! Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery is going to come out of that coma because she's got a daughter to live for, the one thing she's ever wanted for as long as I've known her…and you're supposed to be her friend, she saved your ass when you…" "Amelia calm down" Jake told her. "she's going to come back from this and she's going to be fine so you just shut up okay…she has to…I'm going in there to be with her" Amelia said weakly as she walked away disappearing into Addison's room. "I didn't mean to upset her, but it's been two weeks, if Addison were going to wake up she would have…" "She'll pull through Violet" Pete said quietly. "Hey, how's the baby?" Charlotte asked. "She's fine, she's healthy and beautiful and perfect and fine…she just needs her mommy to wake up" Naomi said. "How's Sam?" Cooper asked. "He hasn't left that baby's side" Naomi said "He hasn't been in there to see Addison" Jake said. "He just needs time, he was in love with her and she broke it off" Naomi said. "She broke it off with him because he was an ass that couldn't handle her having the one most important thing in the world to her and now she's in a coma and she could possibly never wake up!" Patrick said getting upset. "With all due respect, you technically have no right to be here" Naomi said. "He may not have legal rights, but that is still his child Naomi, sperm donor or not, and Addison is the mother of his child" Jake said. "If Addison doesn't regain consciousness, I want custody of my daughter" Patrick said. "What? You can't be serious Patrick? You have no rights to that child! You gave up your rights the moment you signed the donor card" Naomi said looking at him incredulously "Did Addison have a will?" Violet asked. "Yes, and she appointed Archer her power of attorney in the event of something should happen to her" Naomi said. "Let's stop talking about Addison as if she's already dead, I mean Amelia said that there's still a chance she could wake up" Pete said. "We may have to prepare ourselves Pete, Naomi have you spoken to Archer?" Violet asked. "This is ridiculous! Addison's not dead yet so let's no go there until we have to" Sheldon said. "Alright that is it! Get the hell out of here, all of you! if you are not the OBGYN or the neurosurgeon assigned to Addison's case then leave! Because I've had it up to here with you people, acting like you know Addison! None of you know her, You've known her what a couple of years but you don't know her and for you to be standing here making decisions about her as if…No, none of you are not gonna stand out her and defile my sister like she's already dead and no one is calling Archer!" Amelia shouted emerging from the room after hearing the commotion. "Amelia, we all love Addison and we're all scared right now, but you can't make everyone leave, they are as much Addison's family as you are." Naomi said. "Naomi, you freakin hate Addison because she's sleeping with Sam! So you have no rights to her…you slept with her brother on the day of their mother's funeral so you lost all rights to Addison. She time she needed you most and what do you do? You screw her brother! Some kind of best friend you are" Amelia shot back. "Okay that is it! Where the hell do you get off Amelia? You have no damn right to judge my friendship with Addison! I do not hate Addison Amelia! I may not be very comfortable with her being with Sam, but I do not hate her, that girl in there is my sister just like she's yours! She has been there for me and supported me through everything and I am _not_ leaving her side!" Naomi said as tears fell from her cheeks. "Alright let's just everybody calm down here" Charlotte said in a controlled, yet gentle tone in which no one had ever heard her before causing them all to stop and stare at her. "You almost sounded like…" Pete said "Addison? Yeah, that's what I was goin for" Charlotte said. "Let's just every take a step back and relax before something else gets said that hurts somebody; now we all know and love that redheaded woman in that room and we all share a special connection with her and she's been there for all of us when we were in our darkest hour, you Violet, she saved your life and Lucas' life, Pete, she helped you raise Lucas when Violet was to messed up to be there for him, Naomi, she saved the life of your child and grandchild, Amelia she was the one that pushed your stubborn ass into rehab…and she was there for me when I was attacked by that bastard Lee, so I think its high time we pulled it together for her sake. Now let's everyone go home and get cleaned up and we'll all come back here and figure out what the hell we're gonna do to make sure Montgomery wakes up, if not for our sakes, then for the sake of her daughter" Charlotte said…


	9. Chapter 9

…

Chapter 9

"You're getting bigger and bigger everyday ladybug, and you look so much like your mommy; she's a real pretty lady…you've got her eyes, but your hair is darker than hers, she's got red hair, you're gonna love playing in it, I know I do…she's a doctor you know? She delivers little babies just like you…she's sleeping right now, but when she wakes up, she's going to be so happy to meet you because you're all she's talked about since she found out you were in her belly" Sam said as he kissed the infant looking up at him. "Hey, how's she doing?" Naomi softly asked as she entered the nursery after returning from her hotel room for a shower and clean clothes. "She's doing great…she's so tiny…she looks just like her…so I hear Charlotte King stepped up and took over an acted as…as Ad-Addison would have in this situation" Sam said never taking his eyes of the tiny bundle in his arms. "Yeah, Yeah she did actually, its almost scary how much she sounded like Addie" Naomi replied. "Yeah…it's been almost a month Nae" he said rather grimly. "I know, but Addison's a fighter, she'll come out of this…can I ask you something?" "Yeah what is it?" "How come…Why haven't you…" Naomi started but couldn't allow herself to formulate the words. "How come I haven't gone in there to see her?" "Yeah" He sighed heavily. "I just can't Nae; I love Addison with everything inside of me…" "But, I'm sensing a 'but' coming" Naomi said lightly. "I-No, I can't explain that to you…if I told you the truth then…no" "Sam what is it that you're hiding that's so scary you can't tell anyone? What is it that's so big that its stopping you from keeping vigil, which is where I know you're dying to be, by the side of the woman that you…that you love?" "I can't Naomi, you wouldn't understand, you'd be…hurt" "Then don't tell me, tell Addison whatever it is you can't tell me, the baby will be okay, I'll watch her, you go, spend some time with Addison" "Naomi I-" "Samuel Bennett I said go, be with the woman you love, and that's an order!" He laughed at her "You order me?" he said. She laughed with him "Sam, I am your ex wife and the mother of your child, telling you to go and keep vigil by the bedside by your girlfriend who is also my best friend, go Sam, I'm not saying it again, go be with Addison, the baby will be fine, besides I want to spend a little time with her, now go! Go on!" she told him as she took the baby from his arms…He crept into the quiet room where Amelia sat next to a lifeless Addison "What are you doing here?" she asked bitterly. "Naomi told me I should…" "Well she doesn't want you here, you haven't been here since…and it's because of you she's…" Amelia paused, tears forming again in her already swollen and puffy red eyes. "I've been with the baby all this time because I couldn't bring myself to come and see her…not like this, this isn't the Addison I know…that Addison is gone on vacation or something" he said chuckling. "Why can't, why couldn't you be there for her like she needed you to?" Amelia asked. "That's something I want to discuss with Addison…alone if you don't mind" "Yeah sure, I was just getting ready to re run her scans, maybe call Derek and see if he can figure this out, maybe I'm missing something" Amelia said as she stood stretching her legs. "Does he know?" "No, no one knows but us, I didn't call the Captain and Archer, because it wasn't like they were going to drop everything and fly cross country to see her, hell they didn't even come to her baby shower" "They would've come…she was there for Archer, he would've come" Sam said softly, "Call Derek and see what he says, but don't tell him its Addison, I don't want him or Mark Sloan or any of her other Seattle friends coming out here freaking out" Sam said never taking his eyes off Addison. "Yeah Sure" Amelia said as she walked out of the room…


	10. Chapter 10

…..

Chapter 10

There was a long silence before he spoke "The baby's getting bigger everyday…Ladybug, that's what I call her, she looks so much like you, she's got your eyes, Patrick's nose and she's got dark hair like his, I've been there with her everyday since…I tell her about you all the time, I even brought her a picture of you and taped it to her bed in the nursery…She stares at it a lot and she responds whenever I talk about you, her little eyes light up, almost like they sparkle…Everyone's been fighting about what we should do. Violet's being a shirk and saying we should prepare ourselves for the worst, Charlotte is surprisingly handling things like you would, Amelia's a wreck, I just had to make her leave the room, I don't think she's eaten or slept or anything since…Naomi is out of her mind with worry and Maya calls everyday to check on you; she's got school and work so she can't come out to see you, but she sends you her love everyday…We haven't called your father or Archer and told them about what happened. We haven't called Derek because he and Mark and Callie and Bailey and all of your other Seattle friends would freak out about this…Ladybug's the one I worry about most though, her not getting to see you and to look into your beautiful eyes and not being able to hear your voice or have you hold her... There's a red headed nurse who comes in to check on her everyday and I know this sounds crazy and you'd probably respond as a neonatal surgeon but…I think she thinks she's you. I know crazy right? We all need you to come out of this, like Charlotte said, if not for us then for Ladybug, you need to wake up for your daughter Addison…What if you had said yes? That you'd go out with me in college? I know we've had this conversation before but last time we didn't get to finish it…but I can't help but think that if you had said yes, how much different things would have been between us, that's the real reason I won't allow myself to fall completely in love with you, because if I do that, fall completely in love with you, marry you help you raise ladybug and give you another child because I want a child with you Addison, I always have…It would have to be a boy because I'd love to have a son, but if I do that, if I marry you and we raise ladybug together and our son, then that would mean that I spent over 20 years of my life with Naomi for nothing, and that's not something I can handle Addison. I know it sounds selfish but, Nae is a good woman, and I can't help but wonder that if we, if you and I had ended up together, that Nae could've found someone who would've been capable of loving her the way she deserves to be loved, instead of being with someone who only gave her half of his heart. She deserved, she deserved better than that then and she deserves better than that now. I love Naomi and a part of me always will because she's the mother of my child…but in all honesty, I wanted my first child to be with _you_ Addison. I wanted to be raising this curly haired feisty miniature you. I wanted to come home to _you_ everyday during residency and tell you all about my lousy interns and all of the surgeries I did. When I made love to Naomi at night, I secretly wished it was _you_ in my arms…If I love you now, then I have to face the harsh reality of the many years I wasted playing pretend with Naomi. It should have been me you cheated on Derek with, _not_ Mark. You were supposed to marry _me_ not Shepherd Addison! I resent you that you turned me down and passed me on to Naomi instead of being woman enough to act on your true feelings! I hate you for allowing your parents and your social status to stop us from being happy! I hate you because you slept with Sloan aborted his kid and possibly ruined the one chance to have a kid with me! And I will _never_ forgive you if you die, do you hear me Addison, if you die…if you leave _our_ daughter alone Addison I swear…" he told her, his face seething hot with his own tears. For the first time in his adult life, Sam Bennett broke down. "I love you Addison, I love you _so_ much, and you _cannot_ die, I am sitting here selfishly telling you _not_ to die, there's so much more you have to give, so much more of _our_ time. We're supposed to raise the ladybug together, and get married, and have our son and watch them grow up, we're supposed to grow old together…you're supposed to die in my arms when you're really old…not here not like this, not now…so please Addison, Please baby wake up" he cried…he had fallen asleep at her bedside where he had been for the past 4 days when he felt a hand touching his, it was weak, but he felt her hand touch his. "Ad-Addie? Addison?" he said ever so gently. She slowly fluttered her eyelids, her eyes slowly coming back into focus. She looked down at Sam whose eyes were swollen from tears. She started to speak, but no words would form because of the tube down her throat which she instantly began to fight. "Nurse! Can we get some help in here!" Sam called out. "What's going on?" Charlotte asked. "She's waking up! We gotta get this tube out of her throat" Sam said trying to help Addison. "Sam, just take a step back, let the nurse remove the tube, she'll be fine" Charlotte said in a soothing tone. "What happened I got a page" Amelia said as she rushed into Addison's room. "She's waking up" Sam said as everyone else rushed into Addison's room. Once the nurse removed the tube, Addison looked confused, seeing all the tear stained eyes that looked at her. "What happened? Where's my baby? Who died? And Why do you all look like hell?" she asked weakly as she scrunched up her nose. Sam was the first to rush to her bedside as he kissed her passionately. "Mmmm, what was that for?" she asked. "For not dying" he said…


	11. Chapter 11

….

Chapter 11

"Um so, I had the baby, but I stated hemorrhaging because there was a tear in the placenta and Jake did surgery but I went into a coma for over a month?" she asked a couple of hours later as Sam lay in the hospital bed beside her. "Yeah and you scared the hell out of us" he said. "You too?" she asked softly. "Yes me too…Addison, I said some things to you while you were…" "Shhh, its okay Sam, you don't have to say anything" she said as she kissed him tenderly. "You, you heard me?" "No, I had a feeling that when you came into the room while I was in labor that there was so much more you had to say, but you were just too damn scared to say it" she said softly as she kissed him. "I don't mean to interrupt but there's someone here who's been dying to see her mommy" Naomi said softly as she brought the baby into the room. Addison inhaled quickly as tears began to form in her eyes. "Hi, Hi baby girl…I feel like I missed out on so much" Addison said tearfully as she looked down at her daughter. "She's been waiting for you to wake up, haven't you sweet girl?" Naomi cooed at the baby. "I can't believe it, she's here; I carried her for 9 months and now…I'm a mom" Addison said almost in a whisper. "What are you going to name her?" Sam asked gently. "Carson," Addison nodded. "After all these years still Carson? What about Ella, you always liked that name" Naomi said. Addison shook her head, "No, not Ella, I had an Ella once, and she'd be 7 this year but this…this is Carson, Carson Riley Forbes Montgomery" she said smiling at the baby. "Montgomery-Bennett" Sam added causing both women to look at him. "Sam, you don't have to" "Yes, Yes I do, Addison, I want her to have my last name and maybe one day when you're ready, you can be Addison Montgomery-Bennett" He said. "Sam…" "Addison, I've spent the last year or so since we got together kicking myself in the ass for not manning up and telling you exactly how I felt because I was afraid," "That if you said it, that you should've married Addison and not me that I'd be hurt" Naomi said shocking her own self. "Nae, you, you've known, all this time?" Sam asked. "I always suspected it, that Addison was the one all along, but I wasn't so sure until I saw you with the baby…and you Addie, I love you but I could kick your ass right now!" "Me, wait what did I do?" Addison asked. "You passed on the opportunity to be with Sam in college because I had a stupid crush on him" "Nae, you were my best friend and" "Addison, you are a great person, you are intelligent, and loving, and kind, and you are a brilliant, brilliant, brilliant world class double board certified neonatal surgeon, but you are such an idiot! I would've gotten over it if you'd went out with Sam instead of me, I would've been fine" Naomi said causing Addison and Sam to roll their eyes at her. "Okay, so it would've taken some time" "Some time?" they asked in unison. "Okay I would have been pissed, mad, hell I probably wouldn't have spoken to you for a significant amount of time but I" "Which is why I let you go out with Sam…Nae, I have nobody, I'm not so great with friends, I'm certainly not so great in the romance department, I'm needy and whiney, and spoiled and I have serious parental issues…but you are the only person in the world, who gets that, and you don't judge me…you're my person Naomi and I wasn't about to jeopardize my friendship with you over Sam…so I let you fall for him instead" Addison said softly. "And I love you just as much and I thank you for being selfless for once, but you're still and idiot" Naomi said laughing…


	12. Chapter 12

…..

Chapter 12

5 years later

"Oh Addie he's getting so big now!" "Yeah I know, I can't believe he's almost a year old…you're growing up so fast SJ, yes you are" Addison said as she and Naomi gushed over her son. "He looks like Sam did when he was a kid, oh but Addie, those eyes and that smile, that's all you" Naomi said. "So you're okay with this? Me being married to Sam and us having Carley and SJ?" Addison asked. "Ugh, woman for the millionth time in the past five years, I've said before and I'll say it again: Yes Addison, I am completely okay with the fact that you married my ex husband and you two are raising Carson together and that you two have SJ, if I wasn't okay do you _really_ think I would have volunteered to be _both_ your kids godmother?" Naomi replied. "Point taken, I just can't believe that this is real" "What that you have the man of your dreams, you're a mom, a kick ass surgeon running a very productive practice despite the fact you cheated on your first husband with his best friend, you basically stole my ex husband, you aborted Mark's kid, your family is ridiculously rich and WASPy, your father was a cheater, your brother's a whore and your mother was cold and emotionally with holding, had a secret lesbian love affair for her half her marriage, her lover died and she killed herself?" "Yeah… all of that, thank you for bringing up my strange and messy past life…next time you talk to Carson, remember to leave all of that out" Addison said laughing. "Dually noted, so, how's her relationship with Patrick?" "Its good, he writes to her all the time, I send him pictures, he send her money every month which I've told him he didn't have to do that on many occasions but he insists, they Skype twice a week, and he wants her to visit him in New York this summer while he teaches a summer music coarse at Julliard" "You gonna let her go?" "I, honestly don't know, Nae, I mean she knows he's her real dad, but Sam's her dad too, I mean she's got his last name and she calls him dad…I just don't want to confuse her Nae…I see so much of me in her and so much of Patrick in her, she has his nose and his hair and she's really talented, I mean she sings and dances and plays music…she's trying to read Nae, and she's 5! Sometimes she's too smart for her own good, like the other night we were having dinner and she asked where do babies come from?" "Oh wow Addie, so what did you guys tell her, I mean she knows you deliver babies, what more is there to say?" "I told her that I help the stork deliver babies" "The stork Addison? How long do you really believe that she's gonna believe that you help the stork deliver babies" "I don't know it brought me a little time" "Speaking of, here she comes" Naomi said as the elevator to the practice opened to reveal Sam and Carson who was sitting on his shoulders "Mommy, Mommy, look how high up daddy has me on his shoulders!" Carson said as she and Sam stepped off the elevator and into the practice. "Hey you" she said kissing Sam "Hey you, Nae, how you doin?" Sam said as he and Addison exchanged children "Hey Sam," Naomi replied softly. "I think he needs a change" Addison said as she put SJ in Sam's arms. "Ugh, Woman I think I can remember how to change a diaper besides, I think he's had enough of spending all day around a bunch of women, haven't you little man, I think we need some father son time, say bye-bye mommy" Sam said as he and SJ went to his office. "Hi Carley" Addison greeted Carson smiling. "Hi Mommy" Carson said as she gave Addison a kiss. "Go on say, it" Addison told her daughter "It wasn't so scary after all…I liked it…a little" Carson said slightly pouting "And we're gonna try going back tomorrow?" She asked "I don't know about all of _that_ mommy…Hi Auntie Nae!" Carson said running over to greet Naomi "Hi sweetie how was your first day of kindergarten?" "Big and scary…" Carson replied "Oh come on Carley, it wasn't _that _scary" Addison said looking at her daughter. "It _was_ scary mom, I didn't know anybody, and I was all alone…but I made some new friends" she piped up. "See not so bad" Addison said. "Hey kiddo" "Hey Pete" "How was it in there today?" "Big and scary" Carson nodded. "Big and scary huh? So that's why your mom had to practically drag you out of the practice this morning" Pete said hoisting Carson onto his shoulders. "More like out of bed" Addison mumbled. "That bad huh?" Naomi asked "This morning was pretty horrific" Addison said shaking her head at the thought of the events that occurred that morning…

"_Carson, wake up, it's your first day of kindergarten" Addison said as she sat on the side of her daughter's bed. "No, I'm not going" Carson replied, her head buried under the covers. "Carson, you have to, it's your first day. "I don't want to" Carson replied. "Carson" "Mommy" "You have to sweetie" "Why can't I stay here and go to work with you, daddy, and SJ, maybe try again tomorrow?" Carson said peeling the covers back only enough to show her blue/green eyes. "Tomorrow? Really Riley?" Addison said. "Hey, off to a rough start?" Sam asked from the doorway holding SJ. Addison rolled her eyes "Like you wouldn't believe". "Let me try, you take SJ, maybe I can convince her" Sam said handing Addison SJ. "Be my guest, if you can get her out of bed, you my friend are a magician of some kind, and I shall reward you greatly tonight" Addison said giving Sam a kiss as she took SJ downstairs for a bottle. "I'll be looking forward to my reward tonight" Sam replied playfully hitting Addison's butt as she walked out the door. "Sam!" Addison replied shaking her head. "Hey ladybug" "Hey daddy" Carson said grumpily. "Now why don't you wanna go to school?" he asked gently. "Because…I'm not ready I'm too little, plus I don't wanna grow up yet" Carson said as she sat up in bed with her arms folded across her chest defensively looking like Addison which made Sam chuckle. "You have to go Carson, I know its scary and all being away from me and mommy and" "Daddy?" "Yes baby girl?" "You really suck at pep talks" Sam sighed, "You sound more and more like your mother everyday you know that?" he said shaking his head as he got up from the bed…_ "Wait, wait, wait, so how did you two manage to get her here then?" Pete asked. "Coming here was the only way she was even getting out of bed" Addison said as she, Naomi, Pete, Violet, and Amelia sat in her office recalling the events of Carson's first day of Kindergarten. "She wanted to come here to the practice?" Amelia asked. "Yup, she loves this place" Addison said smiling down at Carson. "So how bad was it, having to leave her alone?" Violet asked. "Strangely, it wasn't that hard for me, but for Carson…" "It was bad really bad" Carson piped in. "She wouldn't let go of my leg, she stood there begging me not to leave her, it was brutal" Addison said looking down at Carson. "But she made it" Amelia said smiling at her niece. "It was scary and I never ever wanna do it again…accept tomorrow, then no more school!" Carson said causing everyone to burst into laughter…later on that day Carson sat at the table in Addison's office coloring. "Hey lady bug, what are you up to?" Addison asked sitting next to her daughter. "I'm drawing a picture of my family" Carson said proudly. "Your family? Our family's pretty small kiddo, that's a lot of people for such a little family" Addison said observing the drawing. Carson looked up at Addison, "Our family's _not small _mommy, it's big, see? There's you me Daddy and SJ in the middle, and over here is my Daddy Patrick, and then there's The Captain and Uncle Archer who live Connecticut, and then there's Auntie Nae, and Gabriel and Betsy, and Maya and Dink and Olivia in New York, and then there's Pete and Violet and Lucas, and there's Charlotte and Cooper and Mason and Erica, and then there's Sheldon and Auntie Amelia who live here with us and Uncle Derek and Meredith and Zola and Callie and Mark and Sophia and Sloane and Arizona and Dr. Bailey and Tuck and the Chief who live in Seattle…all my family" Carson said smiling. "Yeah, they are all apart of our family huh?" Addison said smiling at everyone in the picture: _her family_…

Later that night, Sam came home from the hospital and stood in the doorway of his and Addison's bedroom. "I think someone owes her husband, hot dirty sex because he got their daughter to get out of bed to go to school this morning" he said causing Addison to look up from her book. "I do owe you hot dirty reward sex because you got Carson out of bed this morning to go to school don't I?" she said opening her robe to reveal a very sexy red lace push up bra and thong panties. "Is that set new? I get new panties _and_ hot dirty sex because I got Carson to go to school this morning?" Sam asked pulling Addison by her waist closer to him as he kissed her passionately, firmly grabbing her ass. "Mmmm, Yup, I went out and brought this just for you during my lunch break, so yes, you get hot dirty sex _and_ sexy new panties" she said smiling at him leading him to the bed by the hand…"Oh God Sam….Mmmm….Oh God" Addison moaned in his ear as she rode him furiously as he thrust deep inside her core. "Oh God babe, Aaahhh….Yes….Sam…I'm about to….Oh my God…uhhh….Sam…aaahhh…." She moaned gripping the head board as she climaxed, resting her head in his chest…"I like winning" Sam replied breathlessly as he kissed her. "Mmmm, I like you winning too, because I get amazing sex from my husband" Addison panted kissing him back. "I think our sex has gotten better since we've been married" Sam replied running his fingers through her hair. "You think so? Because I kinda miss our non married no kids sex" Addison said looking up at him kissing his chest. "You do?" he asked looking down at her. "Yeah, before, when it was just you and me, I could scream my head off, now I have to keep quiet" she giggled. "Ohhh, I remember those days too, I liked the loud scream my name you, she was sexy…and you're even sexier now that you're Mrs. Montgomery-Bennett, even with you quietly moan" Sam laughed. "I love you Mr. Dr.. Bennett" she replied closing her eyes, listening to his heartbeat. "I love you more Mrs. Dr. Montgomery Bennett" he said kissing her head as watched her drift off to sleep. As he held his beautiful wife in his arms and thought about their life together with their 2 beautiful children, Samuel Bennett finally felt like when it came down to Addison Forbes Montgomery, he'd finally made the right decision.

THE END


End file.
